Titan Temple
Overview Titan Temple is a special kind of fight that you find randomly when doing raids in Campaigns. When Temple pops up, you are assigned 5 enemy Titans to defeat, each with 2 attack waves, and each Titan having different buffs when defeated that help the remaining Titans in that temple. The first attack wave Consists of minions, such as Cloud Monster, Cauldron Fiend, Mr. Smashy, Face Crab, etc. These minions have different modes of attacks, as seen below. The second attack wave Consists of a combination of a Titan and some minions. Again, each Titan has a different buff that will affect the remaining Titans’ difficulty level. Each Titan can be attacked up to 3 times by a player, and a player can only defeat 1 Titan per Temple, so you will need to invite your guild members to help finish your temple. You have 5 free invites; after this, it costs 2,000 to invite a team member. There is a specific order that Titans should be taken out. Taking out the Titans with the least effective buff first makes it so that at the end the Temple can be cleared. Though Minions usually take priority. Prioritise Minions Some Minions make it near impossible to clear a temple when they are left until last because of buffs in place. Hard minions should be taken out first with only 2 exceptions – Brozerker and Frost Giant, if either only has 1 hard Minion he should be left until about 3rd or 4th to be taken out. If a Titan has 2 or more hard Minions they should always go first, this includes Frost Giant and Brozerker. When considering Minions follow the order – clear the hard minions first and the easy ones last: # Mighty Squirrel # Cloud Monster # Skeledeer # Cauldron Fiend # Mr Smashy # Crabs If more than 1 Titan has a hard Minion, prioritise clearing based on hard Minions and then Titan buffs. Then Consider the Titans for patch 2.10 Making sure that the easy buffs are taken out first leaving the hardest buffs for last makes it possible for the Temple to be cleared. After all the hard Minions are cleared Titans should be cleared in the following order – clear the easy Titans first and the hard ones last: # Medusa (Every third basic attack has a chance to stun) # Orc Monk (-75% Bashing Damage) # Rabid Dragon (50% crit chance) # Snap Dragon (Titan gains 1000 energy when a minion dies in 2nd wave) (easiest buff) # Dragon Lady (Dragon Missile every 10 seconds) # Bone Dragon (Enemy attacks have splash) # Golden Genie (Chicken fired every 2 seconds) # Centaur of Attention (BFT every 11 seconds) # Unstable Understudy (Punches Out farthest attacker every 7 seconds) # Spikey Dragon (Spike Bomb every 7 seconds) # Aquatic Man (Tsunami every 9 seconds) # Bardbarian (Foes gain 40% movement and attack speed) # Brozerker (50% hp NPNG shield at 25% health) # Faith Healer (Heal every 12 seconds) # Skeleton King (Skeledeer summoned, respawns in 10 seconds) # Frost Giant (-50% movement and attack speed for attackers) Combos to Avoid at All Costs Taking into account all of the above, these combinations should be avoided at all costs: Brozerker and Faith Healer The combination of the Brozerker shield and large and frequent Faith Healer healing makes even “easy” minions difficult. If you end up running into a Cloud + Smashy combo with Bro + Healer buffs active, they can be nearly unkillable. Medusa and Bardbarian These two buffs together end up with a near perma-stun. Category:Guild Category:Gameplay Category:Titan Temple